


Motel Stop

by summerdayghost



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “Did you hear about those Gecko brothers?”





	Motel Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of fake relationships. This is more than 100 words.

The motel was the only building around for several miles. It was the perfect place to lay low for the night.

Richie stayed close to the front door to keep an eye out. They hadn’t seen another car for three towns, but if their lives had taught them anything it was better safe than sorry. While Richie did that Seth went up to the front desk.

The girl sitting behind the front desk looked younger, she was probably the daughter of the owner or something being forced to help out. She was chewing gum completely absorbed in a crossword puzzle.

Seth rang the bell to get her attention and she jumped about a foot out of her chair. She dropped her pencil and everything.

When she settled down she giggled nervously, “Sorry. You startled me a little bit. That’s all.”

Seth smiled in an attempt to reassure her, “It's alright, miss.”

“Did you hear about those Gecko brothers?” she picked up her pencil.

“No,” Seth looked back at Richie, “I’ve never heard of them.”

Her eyes widened and Seth was worried they had been recognized, “They just robbed a bank not too far off from here and they’re on the run. The man on the radio talked all about it. I got so scared I had to turn it off.”

“Not far from here you say?” he leaned closer towards her, “We’re from out of town. We had no idea we were going somewhere so dangerous.”

“Oh it usually isn’t, trust me,” she popped her gum, “They said the crazy one wears glasses.”

Seth suddenly hated that man on the radio even though he had never even heard his voice.

“Isn’t that always the case?” he gestured back to Richie, “My partner wears glasses and he’s more than a little quirky.”

“Sure,” her eyes were deadly serious, “but that Gecko has done truly terrible things.”

Seth laughed, “It’s a good thing we’re getting a room for the night then.”

They got one king rather than two queens like they usually would have. Seth made sure to kiss Richie before they left the girl’s line of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
